Vocalist
by Eres
Summary: Hao is a famous vocalist who is admired by almost all women. But what if he meets up with a certain blonde who suddenly turns him down. Will Hao continue to pursue her? And Yoh, what does he intend to do about it? (Hao/Anna/Yoh--AU)


VOCALIST 

****

**_SUMMARY:_**_ Hao is a famous vocalist who is admired by almost all women. But what if he meets up with a certain blonde who suddenly turns him down Not to mention that she already has a fiancée. Will Hao continue to pursue her? And Yoh, what does he intend to do about it? _

**_PAIRING:_**_ (Hao/Anna/Yoh)-it depends whom'll she end up with. Hehehe (Ren/Pirika)_

**_A/N:_**_. I was planning to do a little experiment! Total AU and a bit OOC, I warned you already so if you don't like, don't read! If you're gonna flame me please don't be too destructive about it. Thanks! ^__^_

_Some chapters by the way are song fics! I'll accept any suggestions by the way! I'll really appreciate it! _

**CHAPTER 1: **

"Onii-chan! We're going out okay?" Pirika called out.

"Where are you going, it's 9 in the evening!" her brother asked suspiciously

"Me, Tamao and Anna are going to Hao's concert of course"

"Hao?" the midget boy, Manta asked

"Who the hell is that?" Horo Horo added, arching a brow at the girl

"Mouu! I should have known that you'd even know him! Well for your information Hao is the one of the greatest vocalists in town! And Really cute too!" she replied in a matter of fact.

"Cute?" Ren mumbled as a slight blush found its way in his cheeks

"Huh? What's the matter Renny-boy?" the ainu teased "Don't tell me you wanna come with them!"

"O-of course not! Those things are only for girls"

"Who said?!" Tamao exclaimed as she and the Itako emerged from the room

"Yah that's right Renny, besides, you do look much like a girl anyways? " Horo Horo ridiculed as the Chinese shaman raised his glaive and aimed it in the ainu's throat.

"One more word from you, and you're dead!" the boy exclaimed as Yoh scratched his head ruefully but then turned his gaze at the blonde who was leaning on the wall, patiently.

"Anna, you're going too right? I didn't think—" he began

" I don't" she cut him off, knowingly " I'm leaving you in charge, Yoh! Enjoy your freedom while I'm gone!" she continued lamely as she took her red bandana, which was lying on the dinner table.

He smiled "I will! But I'll really miss you Anna!?" Everyone became silent after the little "revelation of feelings" as they all stared at the couple; Anna started to blush while Yoh kept his cool still gazing at his fiancée. He had always found it warming when the Itako blushes, which she rarely does. 

"I-idiot! I'll only be away for an hour or two!" the Itako muttered as the shaman gave her one of his sloppy smiles.

"Ehhhh!? Yoh and Anna sitting in a tree………ack!" Horo Horo teased but was met with the by the hard fist of the Itako

"Ha! Serves you right, stupid indigenous fool!" Ren smirked

"What did you say? Atleast 'm not the one with a point sticking out of his head!" Horo Horo countered 

"What did you say!?"

"Onii-chan! Stop it!" Pirika barked, as both shamans became silent. Ren casting his head down as to cover his intense blushing 

"Pirika?" Horo Horo pouted as the girl sighed 

"Mouu! Anyway we better get going, we might not get any decent seats!" she announced as Tamao nodded.

"Pi-Pirika?" the Chinese shaman stammered as the blue haired girl glanced at him " Ta-take ca-care o-okay!" she smiled; nodding in reply and soon after took off with both Anna and Tamao close behind.

As soon as the trio was out of sight, Horo Horo, elbowed the Chinese boy "Pirika, take care……….okay?" Horo Horo imitated Ren's previous actions; making smooching sounds as the Chinese boy blushed hard. "So you've been crushing on my sister! Wait till she here's about it! Hehehe!" the ainu laughed hard as Ren suddenly wrestled him down.

"I'll kill you if you dare!"

"I will, if you don't get off!"

"Hey! St-stop it Anna will kill me if we mess up the house!" Yoh exclaimed as the 2 shamans rampaged around, wrestling one another to no end.

"Yoh? I don't think they can hear you………" the midget boy said as Yoh nodded "By the way Yoh, were you serious when you said you're going to miss the ever so fearful Itako!" Manta asked out of curiosity. Once again there was silence.

"Yah, you can say I'm pretty used to her by now………" Yoh said lazily. 

"He! Well, Look at the bright side! We have the house all to ourselves! The fearful witch is away from site!" Horo Horo said taking his seat as Ren did the same, casting him an evil glare

"Anna won't be too happy when she hear you've been calling her names" Yoh resented 

"What's the difference she won't know!" the ainu replied complacently

" Actually she will" Manta smirked pointing at the 2 ghost floating behind Horo Horo

'Wha-What the hell!?

"You're in trouble now! I can't wait what kind of torture Anna will give you when she returns" Ren smirked maliciously as Yoh scratched his, turning his headphones to full blast

~~~*~~*~~~*~~~*

"Anna-san! Hurry up!" Pirika called out excitedly as she went on ahead of the Itako and the pink haired, Tamao.

"Pirika's really excited for tonight's concert ne, Kyoyama-san?" Tamao grinned as Anna simply shrugged.

" I don't even know why I bothered to go along to this gig! Its simply a waste of time!" 

"Come on Anna-san! Lighten up a bit! Hao is really cool! And real cute too!" the blue haired girl exclaimed as she took the Itako by the hand, dragging her along with her "Tamao, lets hurry we won't get any decent seats if we don't!" 

"Haaai!" the pink haired girl replied as she hurriedly tried to catch up with an extra agitated Pirika and a very strained Itako.

As soon as the trio reached the ticket stall, Anna was forced to give in some change for the entrance fee. Not to mention she had to wait longer because of the pending people, mostly female "banshees", who had nothing better to say, than to screech, the name of Hao! 

How she regretted having to tag along with Pirika and Tamao and having to bare with such ruckus! How she regretted putting herself in such a tight spot! How she regretted leaving Yoh, Manta, Ren and Horo Horo in her house to simply louse off. She simply hated everything about this day.

"Anna-san! We're gonna find some front seats while we still can!" Pirika informed with a sheepish grin "Tamao-san on the other hand's gonna get us some drinks!"

"So?"

"Um………can you wait for the tickets? Pleeeaaaase!" she begged as the Itako finally nodded, having not much of a choice either way.

" Thanks Anna! You won't regret this?" Pirika exclaimed as she hurriedly went inside, Tamao, excusing herself afterwards.

"I wont regret this huh? Weird cause I already do………" she mumbled, brushing a few of her blonde hair with her finger tips catching ones attention………

It had been exactly 47 minutes when Anna finally got her chance to buy her tickets. Her mood had completely changed from pissed off, to annoyance and now to rage as she managed her way out of the intense crowd.

"I swear! This is the first and last time, I'm doing them a favor!!" she cursed under her breath as she walked along the hallway, trying to spot her 2 companions when she suddenly bumped into someone making her back off a little.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying much attention to were I was walking!" a male voice apologized as the Itako looked up to the intruder.

Weird…………he looked somewhat like Yoh………only his hair was much longer, his shoulders broader and well his eyes were dark and showed the least bit of emotion but beyond doubt he was very attractive, especially with the tightness of his sleeveless, black shirt that showed half of his belly, black denims with the button purposely opened along with a black trench coat.

 Also, an innocent smile was curved in his stoic face as he suddenly held out a hand for Anna, in which she simply ignored. 

"I don't need your help, thank you very much!" Anna sneered, steadying herself

"Really? Normally girls would go begging me to touch them? But it seems you had completely turned me down even at first sight" the boy's smile broadened as the Itako glared at him.

"Well I'm not one of them." Was her blatant reply. Sure, she liked his taste off clothes and everything but his attitude was typically arrogant, selfish and brash.

" Tell me then, Kyoyaman-san, what did you come here for not to mention that you don't even know who I am"

"That is plainly none of your business! (How did he know my name?)"

"I see, but I'm just curious, aren't you here to see the ever so good natured Asakura, Hao?" he asked, gazing at her oblivious back eyes.

"No. Is that good enough of an answer?" Anna replied and started to walk away

"You're very naïve Kyoyama-san! And very interesting, maybe we can converse sometime again ne?" he asked, his sloppy grin still plastered on his face…………he was so much like Yoh………

Anna shook her head "Don't count on it!" 

"Oh, But I am and will be. I know we'll meet again maybe even sooner than you think! By the way my name is Hao……… Asakura, Hao"

"(Asakura………..Hao……….is he related to Yoh)" the Itako thought as she attempted to ask him but as she glanced back he had already gone.

After her converse with the mysterious Hao, she decided to continue her search for her 2 companions, she didn't have much trouble in doing so as she spotted a bright pink head popping out of the large crowd and a cerulean colored one who seemed to be moving all over the place.

The Itako rushed down to the crowd, and cursed how many time on how she had to do such absurd things.

"Anna-san! Anna-san!" Pirika called out as she waved at the blonde

"Kyoyama-san! Hurry up, the show will start soon!" Tamao added, jumping up and down as Anna approach them.

"You took really long, did something happen?" Pirika asked as Anna lied and shook her head.

After a while all light went out "It's starting!" Tamao exclaimed, excitedly as an illusive fog covered the entire stage, then soon after replaced by the multi-colored spotlights moving ubiquitously and finally the longhaired brunette came into view, His fans started to screech and howl, praising him like a God of such much to the itako's displeasure.

Hao, caught glance of Anna in the large audience, and gave her one of his sloppy grins as she on the other hand tried not to notice and seated contentedly in place, busying herself with the drink Tamao had given her earlier.

Asakura Hao………who really are you? What did he mean by we'll meet again?

**_END OF CHAPTER 1:_**

_Please read and review! Can someone also please tell me where I can find the English translation of  "Inyou no Chigiri" (Hao's image song)_

_Thanks! _
    
    _  
    
      
    
    _


End file.
